


Rescue

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [24]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Teasing, forgot to post this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: "How did I get so lucky with a magical teleporting girlfriend and everything?"





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24: Blessed

"How did I get so lucky with a magical teleporting girlfriend and everything?" Kitty asked, wringing water out of her hair.  
  
"Just luck, I guess," Illyana said.  
  
"Seriously, though, I was about to drown above water." Kitty planted an unnecessarily loud kiss on Illyana's cheek. "Thank you for the transport service."  
  
"Gross, you're all wet!" Illyana pushed her away, laughing. "See if I come get you next time you're stuck in the rain."  
  
"You'd leave me to drown?" Kitty asked in mock despair. "My own girlfriend would rather I drown than kiss her..."  
  
"Hold your hair out of the way."  
  
Once Kitty obliged, Illyana kissed her on the lips. "There. Now you're kissed and not drowned. Happy?"  
  
"Of course," Kitty said, leaning in for another kiss and letting go of her wet hair just in time for it to swing back into Illyana's face.  
  
"Oh, you are going to regret that!" Illyana cried, still laughing as Kitty bolted through the wall into the next room.  
  
"You'll have to catch me first!"


End file.
